1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to subminiature projectors in a fiber scanning scheme, and a fiber scanning projector which has a high light efficiency by using a scheme of scanning each pixel with a plurality of monochromatic light sources, and adopts a 2-axis-driving fiber scanning scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector is a device for modulating a light according to a video signal, and projecting the modulated light onto a screen. According to a light modulating device, projectors are classified into a digital light processing (DLP) projector, a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) projector, a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS)-based pico projector, or the like. In addition, according to the number of employed light modulating devices, projectors are also classified into a single panel type projector or a three panel type projector.
The three panel type projector includes a plurality of dichroic mirrors which divide a white light into red, green, and blue lights, a plurality of display panels, and a color synthesizing unit. That is, due to a great number of employed optical components, the three panel type projector has a bulky structure.
The single panel type projector uses a light source for emitting a white light, and a color wheel for time-sequentially dividing the emitted white light into red, green, and blue lights, thereby reducing light efficiency and causing color break-up.
Recently, with the development of a subminiature projector which has a portable size, a projector structure capable of minimizing a projecting device as well as improving light efficiency and color quality has been researched.